The New Apprentice
by KLD kitkat
Summary: Slade's looking for a new apprentice. And, as it turns out, it's one of the Teen Titans! What happens when he gets what he wants? How will it all play out? Can the Teen Titans save their friend? What will happen when Robin confesses his feeling towards another one of the female Titans?
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

The Titans were out on the streets of their beloved home, Jump City, looking around for the Titan alarm to go off.

' _Come on, show your face!'_ Robin thought _._

All the Titans were starting to get bored. That's when the enemy decided to strike. A blast was fired towards Raven. Raven saw this as she held up a black shield, blocking the blast. They all turned toward where the blast had come from and saw their enemy. They all gasped when they saw Slade.

''Hello, Titans. Missed me?''

It had been over a year since Slade disappeared. And now he was back, but why? But it turns out Slade wasn't alone. His robot minions showed up behind him. Now the battle began. Robin went for Slade as he prepared a kick. Slade easily dodged it as he grabbed Robin's foot mid-air and threw him to the ground. Robin got up and threw a punch and hit Slade's stomach. Slade grabbed Robin's arm and twisted it as he kicked Robin in the stomach and let go of his arm as he sent him flying.

Meanwhile the other Titans were battling the robots. Starfire repeatedly threw starbolts at them as she flew out of their reach. One of them pulled out his gun and shot a blast at Starfire. It hit her and she was sent to the ground. On impact, she left a small crater. But, unfortunately for the robot, she got up quickly and punched a hole through his chest. Then she continued to throw her starbolts at the minions.

Beastboy had turned in to a T-Rex and crushed a few of the robots .Then he turned into a bull, knocking a few of the robots back and crushing some on impact. Then he turned into a monkey and jumped onto one robot's face , as he pulled out his gun and accidentally blasted other robots. Beastboy leapt off the robots face as he punched him leaving a good sized dent. Upon taking the form of a tiger he pounced onto a group of robots and crushed them all.

Cyborg's arm transformed into a sonic cannon and he shot down many robots. His shoulders opened as a collection of missiles came out and shot through the air, a bunch of them taking out the robots. He then started punching many of the minions and either crushed them or sent them flying. He picked up one and threw him at the other robots gathering around him. Cyborg picked up two and crushed them together.

Raven was in a black bubble due to the other robots firing their guns at her. Soon she expanded her bubble outwards and knocked back the robots that were attacking her. She picked up a minion who was now covered in her black aura and lifted him higher. Then she sent him smashing to the ground on top of his comrades with the force of a hurricane. But, when she landed on the ground, two of them grabbed her arms from behind and gagged her. It turns out the gag was sprayed with a knock out gas. Once Raven took a breath, she was out cold. Without the other Titans noticing, the two robot minions took her away.


	2. Captured

Captured

The Titans continued to fight until Slade had defeated Robin. Robin laid on the ground and groaned in pain.

''Well, Titans, I must say this has been fun but I must be leaving now'' Slade said as he retreated. Slade was followed by his remaining robot minions. ''Wait! Come back and fight like a man!'' Beast Boy yelled at the retreating villain.

''Oh how I would love to'' Slade responded ''but I already have what I need''.

''Huh?'' the three remaining Titans said as one. Upon seeing Robin laying on the ground, Starfire gasped and quickly flew over to him. She lifted his head off the ground, and he moaned. Several bruises and cuts were evident on Robin's body. The Titans then looked around and noticed they were short one Titan. Cyborg was the first to notice, though.

''Uh ,guys? Where's Raven?'' Cyborg asked nervously.

The other Titans looked around for the sorceress. Cyborg then broke the silence. '' Slade's got her! He said he got what he came for! He took Raven!'' Cyborg yelled at the other Titans. ''Ugh'' Robin groaned and his eyes fluttered open. ''Robin!'' Starfire shouted and hugged him. ''Star….can't…breathe'' Robin said weakly. Starfire released him and blushed as she scratched the back of her head. ''Oh.. uh.. sorry , Robin''. ''What happened?'' Robin asked, confusion evident on his face.

Cyborg and Beast Boy averted their eyes to the ground. Another deafening silence filled the air. This time Beast Boy broke it. ''Slade took Raven and we don't know why'' he said as he was praying Robin wouldn't lose it. Luckily, he didn't. Well, not completely. ''How did you let them escape with her?'' Robin asked the other Titans in a calm voice. But they all knew he was angry.

 **Slade's lair**

Raven was sitting in a metal chair and her arms, her legs as well, were held down by metal and bolts securing the metal to the chair . There was a collar around her neck that took long to prepare. Raven was slowly beginning to awaken. Her eyes fluttered opened, revealing amethyst orbs. She looked around. Everything was dark, except for the one light that hung above her. And one light only chases away so much of the dark. She came to discover her head was pounding and that she couldn't move her arms or her legs.

' _Where am I?'_ Raven thought. Suddenly a voice cut through and interrupted her thoughts. ''Ah, I see you are awake'' Slade said as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. Anger took place of confusion inside Raven. She tried to use her powers to slam him into a wall, only to find out she found out she couldn't. ''Why can't I use my powers?! What did you do to me?!'' Raven yelled at Slade. ''The collar around your neck is what's keeping you from using your powers and it took years to create'' Slade responded. ''Why did you take me?!'' Raven demanded an answer.

''The answer is quite simple, Raven. I need a new apprentice'' Slade answered.

''I will never ever help you!'' Raven screamed angrily . ''Oh, but I think you will, rather you want to or not'' Slade said, making Raven fear what he would do to her. ''You see, through a simple procedure, I'm going to take away your memories. Mind wipe, if you will and you will be my new apprentice'' Slade said and Raven shivered. She hoped the Titans would come and save her.

 **Titans tower**

''So, tell me how you lost her'' Robin said, as he paced across the room. The other Titans sat on the sofa and watched him.

''I don't know, she just wasn't there when the battle ended. Slade had said when he retreated that he got what he needed, then he ran. We assume he meant Raven, I mean what else could he mean?'' Beast Boy said. ''Raven'' Robin took a breath. He had liked her, he just never admitted it . He liked her as in more than a friend. But he knew she probably didn't feel the same way. Most people, even himself, thought he was meant for Starfire , but now, he didn't feel that way.

I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment and review.


	3. Apprentice In The Making

Before I start chapter 3, I want to thank Arroiuqlu Schiffer, who was my first review and comment, and gave me the inspiration to write this story. Thanks!

Apprentice In The Making

 **Titans tower**

Yes, Robin had finally admit to himself that he loved Raven. And now she was gone, and to make it worse, they had no idea where. Robin swore to himself that when he found Slade, he would kill him. Cyborg then spoke up, interrupting Robin's thoughts of how he would make Slade suffer. ''I could locate her'' Cyborg said , hoping to give Robin an idea that would actually work. ''Come again?'' Robin asked. ''I could locate her communicator signal, I mean it's better then searching the entire city'' cyborg repeated. ''Alright'' Robin said. ''Get to work''. And with that, he left the common room.

 **Robin's room**

Robin entered his room and walked over to his desk. He had a picture of Raven there. He looked over it and sadness filled him. He took the picture over to his bed, and then came back over to his desk. Pictures of Slade and cut out newspaper articles that held a spotlight on Slade lay strew about. Robin looked over all of it and then swiped it all off his desk angrily. And he said to himself '' I will find you Raven and when I do I'll make Slade pay!''

 **Slade's lair**

Once Slade had finished talking to Raven, he left. So Raven was left in the darkness once again. She didn't want to have to fight her friends. They were her only family. And she silently cried as she thought about what would happen. Soon, Slade came back in with two armed guards. He freed her arms and legs. And once Raven's legs and arms were free, and Slade was still crouching down from freeing her legs, she bought a painful and powerful kick to Slade's chin and face. She quickly got up and took out the two guards. Even without her powers, she was still very strong and athletic. She made a run for the door. She got out and saw the sun and the sky. Just as she was about to run, her hood was pulled, bringing her with it. It also slightly choked her. It was Slade. He grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air. ''You're not going anywhere'' he said.

Raven opened her eyes and saw that Slade's mask was cracked. His grip around her throat tightened. Raven started coughing and tried to breathe only to find she almost couldn't.

''Ugh … let ….me…go…ack! Raven managed to squeeze out. He dropped her on the ground and shut the door. While Raven was crouched down, Slade delivered a swift kick to her ribs. A shaky gasp escaped her lips and she swore she heard bones cracking. Behind him, five armed guards appeared and Slade slowly started to walk away towards a different room. Two of the guards picked Raven up by her arms and dragged her behind Slade. Slade opened a door and a bright light came from inside it. And inside there was a table and several machines.

''It is time for my new apprentice to come to be'' Slade said , as his minions placed Raven on the table. And with that, as soon as they put Raven to sleep (she didn't go down easy, though) , the procedure began.

I know this chapter ran a little short, but I wanted a good little cliffhanger. Review and comment!


	4. The New Apprentice

The New Apprentice

 **Common Room**

Robin walked back into the common room, hoping that Cyborg had found Raven. ''What's your progress?'' Robin asked, demanding an answer.'' I almost have it'' Cyborg said, hoping Robin would calm down. ''Well almost isn't good enough!'' Robin said angrily. ''Robin! Chill!'' Beast Boy said. Robin looked out the window and cursed under his breath, wondering how he just let those robots get away with Raven.''Yo! Dude!'' Cyborg said, grabbing Robin's attention. Slade appeared on the Titans' screen. ''Greeting ,Titans'' He said. Robin was trying to not punch the screen into pieces. Just upon seeing Slade's masked face made him as mad as ever. ''Slade'' Robin said, venom leaking into his words.

''I know you are looking for Raven'' Slade said. By this point, smoke was coming out of Robin's ears. ''Well here she is''. Slade stepped out of the camera's view, and there was Raven. She sat in the same chair before, her eyes shut.

''Where are you?!'' Robin yelled at Slade. Cyborg then spoke up. '' I can't locate her signal!'' he said. ''Oh, maybe this is the problem'' Slade said as he held up a broken and busted communicator. ''Where are you?!'' Robin repeated, angrier than ever. ''Oh, you want her, come and get her'' Slade responded ''but you'll have to do it the old-fashioned way, look''. And with that the screen went blank.

 **Slade's lair**

As Slade finished with the screen chat with the Titans and the screen went blank, he walked over to where Raven was sitting, asleep. ''Raven'' he said. Slowly, Raven's eyes opened. Slade had taken off her collar and her arms and legs were no longer held down. Raven's eyes roamed around the dark and dank room, as she opened her mouth to speak. 'Where am I?'' she asked, confusion present in her expression. ''And who are you?'' she asked Slade. ''Raven, I'm your master ,you've sworn to serve me'' he lied.

''Okay'' Raven replied slowly. On the screen a picture of the Titans, minus Raven, was shown. ''These are your enemies, they betrayed you'' Slade lied again ''ever since then ,you've been my apprentice''. Raven nodded, a mix of confusion and sadness swirled around in her. And now it was joined by anger and vengeance. ''Well'' Slade began ''are you ready to fight?''. ''Yes'' Raven answered calmly. ''Then let's get you suited up'' Slade said.

 **Jump city streets**

The four Titans drove and flew down the streets. Starfire and Beast Boy took to the air, while Cyborg drove in his car and Robin rode on his motorcycle.

They all stopped when they saw a figure in the distance. On closer inspection, they saw Raven! They went forward, but soon they saw she was in a different outfit that almost related to Slade's. And they all knew it was an awful sign.

Raven had on black pants with silver knee high combat boots. She also had on a copper colored belt. She had on a top that stopped short, revealing her stomach. Her top was split in half, with copper colored on one side and black colored on the other. The side of the top that was copper had a black ''S'' that resembled a lightning bot. Her shirt was also a tank top. She had silver cuffs on each wrist that went until it was about 2 inches from her elbows. There was a diamond cut in the center of her chest. Her violet hair went all the way down to her waist. She wore a cloak that was copper colored on the inside and black on the outside.

''Raven?!'' all the Titans asked at once. Black energy swirled around her fists. ''Raven, what happened to you?'' Robin asked. Raven said nothing and her eyes glowed red. She looked at Robin and he was lifted into the air and thrown at Starfire. They both fell to the ground. Cyborg got out of his car and looked at her. Beast Boy looked at her as well and said ''dude why did you do that?!''.

''Traitors'' Raven growled out.

''What?'' Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time. ''Raven! We're your friends!'' Beast Boy said to her. Raven sent a wave of her dark energy toward him and Cyborg, as her eyes went back to normal. ''I have no friends!'' she yelled. ''And you will all pay!''

I hope this chapter was good! Sorry it was short though. Please comment and review! No flames!


	5. Who Do I Believe?

I forgot to mention this earlier (but it's pretty obvious) I don't own the Teen Titans.

Who Do I Believe?

Raven's pov

I just woke up today with no memory of who I was or what happened. My master, Slade helped me with that. He said my name was Raven. He said the team I used to be on, the Teen Titans, betrayed me. He said that I swore to serve him. And now I'm a weapon. A villain. He said in one battle I lost my memory. My past is a mystery to me. But I keep moving forward.

And now I'm here, fighting against the so-called ''traitors''.

But they tell me differently. They said I was their friend. They said I was a hero. A Teen Titan.

Who do I believe? I'm so deeply confused. But I'm still here, fighting against these people. And I don't know what to do. But I fight.

 **Back to the Battle**

''Raven, stop!'' Beast Boy yelled at the half demon. Raven's eyes glowed white and several objects, including cars, signs, stoplights, and lampposts, glowed black and lifted up into the air. Raven's cloak and hair flapped around her wildly. The Titans stood together, back to back, as all the objects came crashing towards them, burying them all in the process. ''Why should I?'' Raven asked them as she grinned evilly. She pushed the objects down harder on the Titans. She heard their grunts of pain and placed a hand on her hip. Of course, Slade was watching all of this from his lair. And through her earpiece, communicated with her.

''Good, Raven'' he said to her. Raven nodded, knowing he could see her.

''Raven!'' a voice called out. It was Robin. ''How could you do this to us? We're your friends!'' he said hoping to reason with her. ''You were on our team! Slade captured you!'' he shouted, hoping she would release them.

Robin's pov

I knew Slade had erased her memory. Why else would she do this? I don't want to hurt her. I love her. She needs to know the truth! I can't take this much longer. I think my back is going to break.

''He erased your memory! You have to remember!'' Robin tried again. The pile pushed out a bit, allowing them to move a little. It was working!

Raven's pov

What did I just hear? I've been lied to?!

''Master?'' I asked. ''Is he telling the truth?'' I asked and a mix of anger and pain swirled around inside me. ''No, he's lying to try to mess with your head, so they can survive. Don't listen to him'' He told me. How do I know who to believe? Another shout came from the pile of objects. '' No! Don't listen to him! He's lying! He erased your memory!''

 **Back to the Battle**

Raven dropped to her knees, her hands grasping either side of her head, as memories came rushing back to her in a blur. A painful gasp escaped her lips and she screamed, the pile of objects covering the Titans all dropped. Upon seeing Raven in distress, Robin rushed over to her. ''Raven'' he said as he dropped beside her. Raven's head shot up and four red and glowing eyes appeared. Robin was thrown into a near by building. Raven slowly stood up and her hands covered her face. Memories flashed in her mind of her and her friends. Images of them fighting Slade came with it.

' _He lied!'_ Raven thought. ''You lied to me'' she said to Slade. '' No, they've made you believe them. They're lying to you'' he responded. His robot minions came out of nowhere and grabbed her arms as she screamed. ''Raven!'' Robin yelled, as he recovered from being slammed against the wall. The other Titans ran to her, trying to get her back. One of the robots threw down a smoke bomb. And once the smoke cleared, they were gone.

I hope you liked it! Review and comment! No flames please!


	6. Blackmailing

Blackmailing

I don't own the Teen Titans (wish I did).

Thanks so much to Arroiuqlu Schiffer who's given me a bunch of great ideas on how to continue the story. She's also given the inspiration to write this story, so thanks-a-million!

 **Chapter**

Raven was brought back to Slade's lair. As soon as she was before him, she said '' Liar! You lied to me!''. Her words were laced with poison. A minion had put the collar back around her neck. ''I can destroy the Titans right now, and if you dare turn on me, I will'' Slade said, ''They're in their tower where I've planted a bomb'' . A powerful shock emitted from the collar and Raven fell to her knees. ''You'll do as I command'' Slade said. ''And as long as I have you, there's a few things I need you to do''.

 **Tech company on the city's south end**

Raven landed on the roof of the tech company. She phased through and into the room where the xenothium was kept. A hidden security camera spotted her and the alarms went off. Raven had expected for them to go off. She knew the Titans would be there any minute. But first the guards would come. She shut the heavy door that guarded the room. It was the only way to keep them out. She turned towards the center of the room, where the xenothium was. Just as she was about to grab it, a starbolt hit her hand. Raven grabbed her now burning hand and hissed in pain. She turned around and saw her former friends standing there.

She fought to hold back her tears. She held out her hand, as her eyes started to glow white. Her hand glowed with her black aura. She sent multiple bolts of magic towards them. The Titans scattered and dodged them all. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Raven and she flew out of the way. But what the Titans didn't know is that she had grabbed the tube of xenothium. What they also didn't know is that Raven was merely a distraction. Hundreds of Slade's minions were gathering tons of xenothium in the lower levels, where a large stash was stored. Raven just had to keep fighting so they could get the job done.

Several black daggers appeared in mid-air. Raven brought her hand forward and the daggers all flew towards the Titans. They dodged them all. Beast Boy turned into a bull and charged at Raven. She held up her black shield and Beast Boy ran right into it. A bead of sweat traveled down Raven's forehead. She knew she couldn't keep this up much longer. Beast Boy kept running and pushing against the shield. Raven smirked and let it down. Beast Boy charged right at her, only to hit the wall as Raven stepped to the side to avoid the attack.

Robin took his turn as he ran at her with his bow staff in hand. Raven stepped out of the way and sent a bolt of magic at his back. Robin hit the wall as Starfire flew over to help him. An idea popped into Raven's head and she held her hand out. Her eyes glowed their menacing shade of white and her hands glowed black.

''Starfire, look out!'' Beast Boy cried, thinking Raven would attack. And she did, just not how Beast Boy thought she would. Starfire turned to look at Beast Boy, then at Raven. She held up a starbolt and shot it at Beast Boy. He jumped out of the way and looked at her, taking notice that her eyes were glowing white as well. ''Starfire? Dude! Why did you do that?!'' Beast Boy asked, confused on why his teammate turned on him. ''Oh, Beast Boy, the answer is quite simple'' Raven said, taking his attention off of Starfire.

''Mind control'' Raven said smirking evilly. ''Don't you just love it? Starfire?'' Raven said looking to the alien. ''Attack'' she said. So they remaining Titans fought off the two girls. Starfire sent eye blasts towards Robin, who had recovered from Raven's attack. Robin dodged it easily and sent smoke bombs over to her. In her temporary stage of being blind, Robin jumped on her, sending them both crashing to the ground. The blow was enough to take away Raven's control over Starfire. ''Robin? What happened?'' Starfire asked innocently. ''Not so sure'' Robin said honestly. ''No!'' came Raven's voice, upon seeing her mind control had worn off. Four red eyes took place of two amethyst ones.

''Ah!'' Raven yelled, covering her face with her hands. ''This is for your own safety'' Raven said, trapping the Titans in a black bubble. ''Look, I might be forced to be an apprentice, but I don't want to hurt you'' Raven looked up and her two amethyst eyes shown. But there were also tears streaming down her face. But then she raised her hands up to her face. She took a few steps back while shaking violently.

Robin wanted to run over to her. He wanted to tell her it would be okay. That they would free her from Slade's control. But because of that bubble, he, along with the other Titans, was trapped. He watched her struggle in pain. Just trying to win that battle inside her mind. He looked up to see that she stopped shaking. She looked up, and they saw four red and glowing eyes, along with a frightening smile. The black bubble quickly shot up in the air, then started banging against the walls. Raven flew up to the ceiling and phased through, the xenothium in her hand. The bubble dropped as soon as she left, and the Titans fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Then Robin noticed a message on the wall. It wrote ''Bomb in Titans Tower!''. ''Titans!'' Robin shouted. ''Follow her!'' And with that, they all chased after Raven.


	7. Betrayal

Betrayal

Raven flew through the air, back to the place she dreaded most. Slade's lair. After looking behind her, she picked up her pace. The Titans followed her, going as fast as they could. Starfire carried Robin, while Beast Boy was in pterodactyl form and carried Cyborg. Raven grasped the tube of xenothium in her hand. She made a portal in front of Beast Boy and Cyborg, knowing they couldn't slow down in time to avoid it. Beast Boy accidentally flew through it, landing in a cell in Slade's lair. Starfire and Robin picked up speed, gaining on Raven quickly. Robin took out a bird-a-rang grappling hook, and shot it towards Raven.

It wrapped around her ankle, slowing her down just a little. Starfire, upon being told to do so, let go of Robin. Robin climbed up the line that connected to his bird-a-rang. A silent tear slid down Raven's cheek, and a black dagger appeared just above the line. She looked away as the black dagger cut through the line. But Raven's leg still felt heavy. She turned to discover that Robin was just above where the cut had been made. She made a portal in front of her. She flew through it, bringing Robin along with her. And Starfire appeared to have made it through as well. Raven landed on the ground, and Robin did, too. Starfire and Robin ran to Raven. Starfire had her starbolts ready, and Robin held up several freezing discs. Raven closed her eyes and shook her head. Slade sat in a chair behind Raven, watching the whole thing. He stood up and walked to Raven's side. Her eyes glowed their shade of white. But then she turned to Slade and threw him against the wall. He became engulfed in her black aura, an angry expression on his face.

''Don't just stand there!'' Raven yelled at the two remaining Titans. ''Attack!'' she shouted. The Titans came out of their shock and began to attack. Raven teleported to the cell where Beast Boy and Cyborg were. ''Come with me'' she said as she opened a portal that lead to where the battle was taking place. A look of confusion and doubt crossed their face before Raven said '' Remember what I said earlier? I don't want to hurt you''. They both got up and ran into the portal. She closed it behind them and teleported to the battle herself.

Once she got there, she saw Robin laying on the ground, groaning in pain. She rushed over to him and kneeled down. She put her hand on his shoulder and a light blue glow surrounded it. She healed him, taking his pains to be her own. Once she was finished, Robin woke up. The first thing he saw was Raven's face.

''What did you do?'' he asked, confused. ''I healed you. Your pains are now my own'' she said. ''Alright'' he said. ''Thanks'' he added, and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and stood up, Robin did the same and ran back into battle. Raven was about to do the same thing, but a minion appeared behind her and put the collar back on. It started it's painful shock and Raven screamed as she fell to her knees. Robin turned back around and threw a freezing disc at him. The minion instantly became frozen. Robin and Starfire ran over to Raven.

Raven lifted her hands up to her neck and tried to yank it off, only causing her to scream more. Slade laughed and said ''it won't be that easy''. ''It's embedded in her skin'' he added. ''You sick, evil, stupid…'' Beast Boy said as he turned into a rhino and charged at Slade, who simply stepped out of the way. But he didn't step out of the way in time to avoid Cyborg's cannon blast. Slade hit the wall and fell to the ground. Raven's shaking hand went down to her pocket. It pulled out a small dart.

''Stick this in him'' Raven said weakly to Robin. Robin ran over to Slade before he could recover from Cyborg's blast. He stuck in his arm and Slade fell unconscious. ''What was in that dart?'' he asked Raven, aware of the fact that the shock was dying down. ''Knock out…'' Raven trailed off and began to fall unconscious herself. Somehow, Slade woke up very quickly and held the remote that controlled the collar in his hand.

The Titans stood in their fighting stances. ''I wouldn't attack if I were you'' Slade said as he walked over to them. ''I control the collar. I could kill her right now if I wanted to'' he threatened. Raven's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She snuck her hand back into her pocket and pulled out one more dart. ''Wait!'' she said, grabbing everyone's attention. She stood up and slowly walked over to Slade. ''If I join you again, do you promise not to hurt them?'' she asked. Slade nodded and Raven stood beside him, facing the Titans. She pulled the dart out from behind her back and stuck it in Slade. He fell to the ground and pulled the remote back out.

''What was in that dart?'' Starfire asked Raven. ''Poison'' Raven responded. Suddenly she fell to the ground and a shock, that was ten times more powerful than the previous, emitted from the collar.

''I'm not out just yet'' Slade said. He turned the shock up a little bit more, earning a scream from Raven. ''Get out'' Raven said weakly to the Titans. ''What?'' they all said at once. ''We're not leaving you here!'' Robin said. ''Get out, now!'' she shouted at them. The Titans did as she said, and evacuated the lair. She watched them leave, then she grabbed the tube of xenothium. She let roll out of her hand to the ground and then she took a gun that was hooked to her belt. The xenothium rolled over to a few barrels full of it. They had not been stored down in the lower levels, yet.

''Goodbye, forgive me'' she whispered. And with that, she painfully ripped the collar from her neck, blood starting to gush out. She then shot the tube of xenothium, and she shot the barrels one time each. The bullets were explosive, you must know. The barrels and the tube caught fire and then exploded. That led to the building's explosion. The Titans had been in safe distance. They turned around and saw the building down in flames.

''Raven!'' Robin yelled, more worried than ever. He ran to the burning debris and started digging for her. Starfire and Beast Boy ran to get water to put out the flames, while Cyborg helped Robin dig. The two other Titans returned with loads of water. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and sprayed the water through his trunk. Starfire had many buckets full of water, and she started dumping them on to the flames quickly. Soon, the flames were extinguished, but they had still not found Raven.

Sorry, I wanted a cliffhanger. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll write another one, soon. No flames please! Comment and review.


	8. Heartbeat?

Sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans

Heartbeat?

With all the Titans working together, the search for Raven was going much faster. ''Yo! I found her!'' Cyborg shouted as the rest of the Titans ran over to him. He held Raven's limp figure in his arms. The rest of them gathered around her. ''Get her back to the tower'' Robin said to Cyborg, upon seeing she was bleeding heavily. There was blood gushing at her neck, where the collar had been, and she had several bruises on her stomach and legs. Her clothes had been torn. ''Don't you think the hospital would be faster?'' Starfire asked. ''Get her to the tower '' Robin repeated, hoping she would even make it to the tower alive.

''Starfire, carry Raven'' Robin instructed the alien. ''Beast Boy, carry Cyborg and I'' he said to the changeling. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg and Robin in his clawed feet. Then they headed towards the tower.

 **Titans Tower**

The Titans rushed into the infirmary and laid Raven down onto the bed. Cyborg grabbed gaze wrap and bandages. The first thing they needed to do was to get her to stop bleeding. Cyborg wrapped the gaze and bandages around her neck and the many cuts on her body. He also wrapped bandages around her stomach, signaling that her ribs were damaged. He gave her an I.V and checked for a heartbeat. Next, he walked over to his many computers and scanners. The Titans held their breath as Cyborg checked. They heard nothing and they saw no sign of life from the empath. They hung their heads sadly, but then a small _**beep**_ grabbed their attention. Robin rushed over to the bed and looked down at her. She didn't move, but she was breathing. He looked over to Cyborg, who was checking several scanners.

''She's got a few broken ribs and she's lost a lot of blood. Other than that, she's lost lots of her memory. But there's a slight chance she'll wake up remembering everything. Even before Slade erased her memory'' Cyborg explained. ''But there's also a chance she'll wake up with no memory at all. Right now, there's a slim chance she will even wake up at all.'' He added, sorrow lacing his words.

''So, right now there's nothing we can do to help her?'' Beast Boy asked. ''Right now, we have to find someone who's got the same blood type as her'' Cyborg said. ''And if I'm right, Robin does have the same blood type'' he added. ''Can we go on and do that? It's what she needs'' Robin said, hoping she would wake up soon, or at all. The small beeps got slower, worrying the Titans even more. ''I think we should go on and give her the blood'' Starfire said, breaking the silence. ''Alright'' Cyborg said, nodding at Robin. ''You guys go to bed'' Robin said, wanting to hurry and give Raven the blood she needed. The two Titans cooperated and walked out of the infirmary, leaving Robin and Cyborg to do the blood draw.

Robin sat in a chair as Cyborg placed a needle in his arm. He didn't even flinch, being too deep in thought and worried about Raven. Cyborg took the blood needed and walked over to Raven's pale and unconscious body. He gently gave the blood to her. Then he and Robin walked out without a word, going to bed. About a minute after they left, Raven's body started to float, slowly healing itself.

Someone watched from the window. Someone bent on revenge towards the Titans and the half demon.

 **The Next Day**

Robin was the first to awake out of all the Titans. He couldn't sleep, for worry consumed him. He walked to the infirmary. He headed over to the comatose empath. He slightly smiled upon seeing her floating and healing. The monitor gave a series of regular heartbeats. She seemed fine, other than her slight injuries. She had a few holes at her neck, bandaged, of course, along with other cuts and bruises.

Raven stirred slightly, grabbing the Boy Wonder's attention. Then, her heartbeat sped up, the beats becoming closer together. Robin's heart did the same. This only amplified his worry. Robin gently shook her, and her eyes slowly opened. Her heartbeat slowed down back to it's regular beat.

''Ugh'' Raven said, pain shooting through her. She looked up into Robin's face and he smiled. She gave him a look he couldn't quite figure out. ''Raven? Are you okay?'' he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Before she responded, she sat up and kissed him. Robin's eyes widened, then slowly closed as he melted into the kiss. Once they stopped, Raven finally answered his question. ''Never better'' she said with a slight smile. ''So, you remember everything?'' Robin asked her. ''Yeah'' she said as she averted her eyes to the floor. ''I'm sorry'' she added. ''Wait!'' she said in a panicked voice, her eyes widening. ''The bomb!'' she said urgently. ''Alright, you stay here, I'll get the others'' he said.

Raven nodded as she thought everything over. Several images flashed through her mind. Images of her and Slade sparring, of her fighting him with the Titans, stealing xenothium, an explosion…. at this point she was sweating. She tried to stand up, but her damaged ribs stopped her from doing so. She used her mind to do a sweep of the tower, searching for the bomb. And she found it hooked to the Titan main computer in the common room. She found her communicator right next to her and picked it up. She called Robin and waited for him to answer.

''Yeah, Raven?'' he asked her. ''I know where the bomb is'' she informed him. ''Where?'' he asked. ''The Titan computer'' she said. ''Alright'' he said as he nodded. ''I'll get the rest of the Titans and….'' He was going to say 'meet you there' but upon remembering why she was in the infirmary, he didn't. Raven sighed. ''I can heal myself'' she said, giving him a 'duh' look. ''And you have the strength to do so?'' Robin questioned her. She nodded. ''I'll meet you there in a few minutes'' she said then hung up. She held her hand to her ribs and they started their faint blue glow.

 **With Robin**

Robin walked around the tower, stopping at Cyborg's door. He knocked and heard metal clangs and a yawn. Soon, the door opened and Cyborg stood there, looking tired and a little irritated.

''Man, why did you have to wake me up so early?'' he asked Robin. ''Raven's awake'' Robin said. ''Yep, that's our Raven'' Cyborg said as he gave a small smile. ''But a bomb is in the tower and we need you to defuse it'' he told Cyborg. Cyborg nodded. ''Do we know where it is?'' he asked, thinking Robin was obviously missing the first step in the plan to defuse it. ''Raven does'' he answered. ''And how is she going to come with us?'' he asked him. ''She can heal herself'' Robin said. ''Round up the others, we'll meet you there'' he said, then ran off to find Raven.

 **With Raven**

Raven finished healing her ribs, then her hands traveled up to her neck. Upon touching it, she hissed in pain and jerked her hand away from the offended area. She sighed, then gently raised both her hands to her neck. She started to heal herself and soon she was better. She didn't waste time with cuts and bruises, but instead she teleported to her room. She put on her usual black leotard, gold and ruby belt, and blue cloak. She looked at the torn remains of the apprentice suit. _**'I'll burn that later'**_ she said to herself.

Raven walked out of her room and into the common room. She was the first one there. She walked over to the Titan computer and took off the bolts to where it was all connected. She looked at the bomb. It hadn't been set, so they had all the time in the world to defuse it. Unless Slade was still alive, which wasn't a very high chance.

''Hello, Raven'' a voice said from behind her. She turned to see who it was and gasped.

''You!'' Raven said pointing a finger accusingly at the one she thought to be dead. ''In the flesh'' Slade said.

Cliff hanger! Duh duh duh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! No flames please!


	9. Is Revenge The End?

I don't own the Teen Titans.

Is Revenge The End?

Four red eyes glowed on Raven's face, with a dark scowl to match it. Several objects floated all around her and her enemy, all with a black aura around them. ''Azarath Mertrion Zinthos!'' she shouted and all of the objects flew towards Slade. The first thing he dodged was the couch, then the table, followed by a couple of chairs. Several black daggers and arrows appeared in air. All of them flew forward. Slade stepped out of the way of an approaching dagger and step sided to avoid three arrows. More weapons came and all were dodged. A dagger came towards Slade's face and he held his hand in front of him and caught it. He then took out a dagger of his own. He also disappeared, causing Raven to gasp. He reappeared behind Raven and held the knife to her throat.

It was then that Robin and the rest of the Titans walked through the door. They all gasped. Starfire had her starbolts ready. Robin held up several bird-a-rangs, Cyborg had his sonic cannon held up and ready, while Beast Boy had taken the form of a bull. Raven blinked and her amethyst eyes came back and took the place of the four red ones. ''I wouldn't'' Slade said. He took a step back and the Titans took a step forward. Raven's eyes glowed white as Slade was tossed into a wall. But the blade made a cut across her throat. Slowly, it started to bleed. Raven put a hand up to her neck and put it over the cut. She winced slightly, but managed to heal it quickly. She took her hand away and noticed that it had some blood. ''Are you okay, Raven?'' Robin asked, his heart beating loudly against his chest. Raven nodded. She looked to where her team stood, then over to where she had thrown Slade. To her shock, he wasn't there. She turned around. Slade wasn't anywhere. The Titans took notice of it, too, their eyes looking wildly around the room, heads turning every now and then.

''How did he…'' Beast Boy was cut off as Slade appeared right behind Raven, his dagger in hand. Before anyone could do anything, he stabbed her in the back. The blade was big enough and the cut was deep enough, that it went through to her chest. All the Titans eyes widened in horror. A single, silent tear slid down Raven's cheek, before her eyes closed and she fell to the floor, making a small puddle of blood. Robin ran forward and threw a freezing disc at him. Slade froze in place. Cyborg and Starfire went forward and both fired their weapons. The starbolts and the sonic cannon together packed quite a big punch. Slade unfroze and flew back to the wall. Beast Boy turned back into a bull and charged. Since Slade was already against the wall, it hurt even more than it would of originally. Beast Boy had put in enough strength to seriously injure Slade, but not to break the wall.

Beast Boy then turned into an elephant and stomped on Slade's back. He turned Slade over so he could stomp on his chest. Cyborg walked over and punched a hole in the tower, he could fix it later. He picked Slade up by one of his legs and threw him through the hole. Slade landed on the island. Starfire carried Cyborg down to the ground. He walked over to Slade and stomped on his chest. He picked him up again and threw him far into the ocean. Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew down to the ocean. He turned into a shark and bit him, causing the water to turn red. Beast Boy jumped out of the water and turned into a bird. He flew back to the tower, along with Starfire and Cyborg. They all rushed to where Robin and Raven were. Robin held Raven in his arms. And for the second time in two days, they hurried to the infirmary.

 **Infirmary**

Robin gently, but quickly, placed Raven on the bed. Cyborg had already removed the blade that had gone through Raven's chest and back. Beast Boy handed Robin the gauze and bandages. Robin placed them on her back and chest. The monitors and computers didn't give off any signal that she was alive. ''Alright Robin, hopefully this is the last blood draw we have to do'' Cyborg said. Cyborg took the blood needed and gave it to Raven. ''Cyborg, go defuse the bomb. I'll look after Raven'' Robin said to the half robot. He nodded and left the room, the other two following him.

Robin looked at Raven. A small _**beep**_ emitted from one of the monitors. Robin smiled. It seemed Raven was too stubborn to die. Not without a fight. He walked over to the bed and looked down on the half demon. She was floating and healing herself. Raven's eyes opened and she looked at Robin and hugged him. Robin hugged her back, mindful of her wounds. Raven looked down to her chest wound and gently placed her hand on it. She healed it and then moved on to the cut on her back. After healing it, she said to him ''let's try this again''. He pulled her close to him and their lips met. She turned her head to the side slightly, deepening the kiss. The kiss lasted about two minutes. They had stopped for the need to come up for air.

Cyborg and the other Titans came in. ''Raven!'' they all yelled, running over to hug her. ''Can't…breathe'' Raven said weakly, causing the Titans to let go. ''Did you defuse the bomb?'' Robin asked them. Cyborg nodded. ''Well, I don't think we'll have to deal with Slade anytime soon'' Beast Boy said. ''I'm pretty sure we killed him'' he said, rubbing the back of his head. The rest of them nodded. Raven sighed, then said to the Titans ''I'm sorry''. ''It wasn't your fault'' Robin said. The Titans nodded in agreement. Raven shook her head. ''It wasn't mind control, you know?'' she asked them. ''We know, but you were lied to, in a way, it was almost brainwash'' Cyborg said. Raven sighed again. ''It wasn't your fault'' Starfire said. ''Yeah'' Beast Boy said. Then they all left. Except Robin. ''I love you, Raven. And Slade can't change that. The past can't change that'' Robin said. Raven blushed a little, before kissing him.

The End

Happy endings all around

No flames please

I hope you liked it!

Comment and review!


End file.
